The present invention relates generally to a method of displaying subscriber selected video information on a television monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method including a programmed data processor of operating a cable television system wherein the video information broadcast is selected by a cable television subscriber using a telephone keypad. The data processor controls the retrieval of the information from its storage location and broadcasts the video selection to all subscribers.
There presently are systems that allow a subscriber to view selected video information on cable television. In a first such system a transmitting station utilizes a coder unit to scramble the video and audio signal so that a conventional television cannot receive the signals clearly. A decoder is provided for each subscriber to unscramble the coded signal. The use of the decoder is recorded for billing purposes. This system allows the subscriber to view video information chosen by the cable company. However, the subscriber cannot view video information chosen by the subscriber.
In a second system the subscriber is furnished with a list of video information that may be chosen. This video information is supplied through a free channel. The subscriber actuates a control at his home which searches for the free channel through a cable. When that channel is found the subscriber actuates a selector control which transmits through the free channel to the cable station a signal corresponding to the video information selected. The station then automatically selects the required film and starts the broadcast of the video information. This type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,677 to Fannoy.
In a third system such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,924 to Freeman a private coaxial distribution network allows a transmitting station to simultaneously transmit a plurality of unscrambled subscription television program signals to a plurality of subscribers on a plurality of television channels. The signals are related in time and content to each other and each is transmitted at a different frequency which corresponds to a different television reception channel, with regular or free television programming being simultaneously provided at one or more further different television reception channel frequency. Each subscriber is provided a switch by which he can choose to view free television, listen to music or view pay television.
In a fourth system a control unit is provided at the subscriber's home. The subscriber is provided with a list of video information that may be chosen. The subscriber actuates the control or command terminal unit to select the video information. This command terminal unit is a micro-processor with a key pad coupled to the telephone system and a cable. The cable system sends this video information in time compressed form to only the subscriber that requested it. The video information is converted to real time before it is broadcast at the subscriber's home. This type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,516 to Abraham and U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,512 to Abraham.
In a fifth system a telephone at the subscriber's home is utilized instead of the control unit to select video information for viewing. The subscriber dials the cable television company and enters a digital code corresponding to the selected video information. The video information is sent via cable in time compressed form and broadcast to the subscriber requesting it. This type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,806 to Abraham.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,522 to Lambert a sixth system is disclosed. A subscriber enters a digital code on a telephone corresponding to the selected video information. In this system there are a plurality of channels. There is a minicomputer at the cable station that responds to viewer selection signals provided on the telephone line. The channel, and the start and stop times for the selected program, are displayed on the television monitor of all subscribers. The program is then broadcast so that any subscriber interested can view it. Each selected program is typically assigned for broadcast in the order that it is received.
These systems however do not allow a subscriber to select and view video information that will be broadcast to all subscribers on one common channel using only a conventional television and a Touch Tone keypad. The systems described above involve complex electronic equipment that increases the overall cost and down time of the system.